The Twins
by jenson40
Summary: Two girls are thrown into the world of Percy Jackson when attacked at school. They are the first born twins to any god and are the first to be blessed by one. Will they survive, with love and friendship and family? Alex and Abby have no idea.
1. Abby and Alex

**I own nothing!**

I woke up to my stupid alarm blaring. Sadly it was a Monday so there is nothing to look forward to. I look over at my twin, Abby. Strange I was never up before her. Abby has chocolate brown hair and blue grey eyes. She loves to read like there is no tomorrow. Even though we both have terrible eyesight and ADHD, she can always sit and read. Don't get me wrong I love to read more than any normal person but Abby surpasses me by a ton.

Oh yeah, I'm Alexandra, but I go by Alex. I have light brown hair and blue eyes; also I'm really tan like my twin. I also love to sing. So, being the loving, more like annoying, sister I am, I started singing. Real loud. The song I sang was one of Abby's favorites, 22 by Taylor Swift. I probably woke up the whole house but it was definitely worth it.

So let's just say when Abby woke up she wasn't too happy.

"Alexandra Jane Royal! I'm going to kill you!" She shouted hopping out of bed. That's when I ran for the door to our bedroom. "Lexi get back here!" Abby called after me.

"Don't call me that!" I shouted. I hated being called Lexi.

Next thing I knew I was out of the house. Running down the street and to the creek. Still, Abby was catching up to me. We were both on the cross country team, but sprinting five acres then down the street for a while can really tire someone out. The sun was rising and the air was cool on my face, so the run was more pleasurable.

"Alex I'm gonna kill you!" Abby shouted for the umpteenth time.

"Well to bad, I'm already dead and out of your reach!" I yelled, and took off back to the house leaving Abby in a daze.

I walked into Frankfurt middle school and suddenly froze. I swear I saw my principle change forms. But it couldn't have been, I mean principles don't change form. Do they? Well any way I guess Abby saw it too because we she had the same look I did. But it didn't matter now because we were already at our lockers getting our put away.

Later on, while walking to lunch I passed the principle again. She changed forms! I swear! So any way I'm here sitting, eating and laughing with my friends when all of a sudden the principle comes on.

"I want Abby and Alexandra Royal in my office now!" And as soon as it came on it was off. There were whispers everywhere. Also me and Abbs where getting cold stares. We still kept walking to the office.

"Principle Clare wanted us?" Abby said politely. How she stayed so polite I had no clue, but I just went along and smiled.

"Yes she did. She will see you now." Said the secretary Miss Blanche. And we walked to the principal's office. I was freaking out on the inside but kept my calm composure. I mean I haven't gotten into trouble since fifth grade when I called a girl a bitch. But in my defense she was being a total air head and was rude.

"Ah! Girls nice to see you!" said the Principal, "I just wanted to make sure you were who you are." Now I was confused first this and now my principal thinking we weren't who we were? That's when she changed again. But to something I've never seen before. It was an evil leathery fairy thing that I couldn't name.

Then all of a sudden this boy and girl come in through the wall on a truck. _Great, _I thought, _now guess who's gonna get in trouble! _The boy had dark brown almost black hair and sea green eyes; the girl had intimidating grey eyes and blonde hair. They both looked around 17.

"Get in the truck!" the boy yelled. Abby and I did just what he said. I looked over and the girl was fighting off our principle. Great one more school to be suspended from. "Annabeth! Hurry we don't have much time they need to get to camp!" the boy yelled to the girl, most likely Annabeth.

"Just help me with this first, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth yelled at the boy. What kind of name was Seaweed Brain? But before I could even think, my principle was dust, but not any dust gold dust. That's when I freaked out.

Annabeth and the boy, I still didn't know his real name, jumped in the truck. My head was racing but before I could ask anything I heard Annabeth speak.

"Percy! Start the Car! And drive fast we have to get these two to camp immediately!" and Percy drove fast, faster than I ever thought humanely possible.

"OK what's going on here?!" Abby asked frantically.

"Well you two are demigods and powerful ones." Said Annabeth no this is when my twin sister Abby Royal broke. I never thought I would live to see the day when she broke but it happened right here in front of me and some people still didn't know.

When Abby was finally calm enough to talk Percy spoke up. "How old are you two?" he asked deep in thought.

"We're 13." I stated.

"Oh my gods! The perfect age!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well like Annabeth said you two are demigods, powerful ones. I am also one, son of Poseidon, and Annabeth is a daughter of Athena." For the rest of the trip, which was about 5 minutes, we sat in silence except for Abby's hyperventilating.

When we got to the camp I was taken aback. It was amazing! A huge rock wall with lava, an archers range, a shed full of weapons, and so many cabins! But what I thought was going to be fun turned into a nightmare.

It was about dinner when we got there so when we walked through the sign thing everyone ran to greet us. Abby doesn't do to well around a lot of people so she started hyperventilating again. I had to calm her down. When we got back we went to dinner. We had to sit at the Hermes table because we weren't claimed yet. Then there was the campfire and all hell broke loose.

It all started with us meeting Annabeth and Percy's friends. Well turns out the two were dating and we didn't notice, but their friends are cool. There was Katie, Travis, Connor, Grover, Juniper, Tyson, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Rachael. They were all pretty cool and Nico was about mine and Abby's age.

Everything went fine until there were the glowing things. The things were above our heads and shaped like a trident. Everyone gasped but the glowing switched to a book. Then everyone chanted "All hail Abby and Alex Royal daughters of Poseidon blessed by Athena!" over and over. It got annoying.

Then everyone noticed what they were saying. Abby and I were the first twins born to a god or goddess and we were Percy's sisters.


	2. things going through Alex's mind

**Sorry about the problems! The thing messed up and got rid of my line breaks! Well enjoy and thanks to the ones who read! And I own nothing! Everything belongs to uncle rick.**

I woke up with my book on my face and I'm on the sand. I was so confused, and then I remembered last night. So here's what happened.

I couldn't sleep. Sadly I had left my meds at home. Yes, I take medicine to go to sleep. Anyway, I thought I should explore camp a bit. So, I grabbed my book, phone, and a flashlight and left my cabin. Percy and Abby were sleeping like rocks, Abby always does. I left.

I decided to go to the track. I needed a good run. I set my book down and but my headphones in. My rainbow night shorts and black hello kitty I'm in the band shirt were swaying in the breeze. The song that came on was Angel by Your Side by Francesca Battistelli. I didn't notice I was crying until Safe and Sound came on. This happened to be like five songs later.

I guess I was thinking about everything. The guy I like, who probably is a son of Hermes, my parents, my siblings, the bullies, my clumsiness, I'm gonna miss swim team, the fact that I'm now a demigod, and the bad note I was on with my sister, well half-sister. So I stop and sit, while still balling my eyes out. I hear something, surprisingly because my music is so loud, but I look back to find the last person I expected. Nico di Angelo.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned him. Nico shuffled his feet probably unsure on what to say.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he countered. I really wanted to say _what do you think I'm doing? I'm balling my eyes, and running._

But that's not what I said, instead I said, "I'm thinking." Which was all I could process because I have not had much sleep, and I was sad.

"Well it looks to me that you're crying. And that is never something you want to do when sneak out, somebody can hear you. Including the Harpies." That scared me. I don't like the Harpies. Next thing I know Nico is sitting next to me.

"What are you doing now?"

"Being a nice friend."

"We barley know each other. How can you be my friend? We only said hi like once, and that was at the campfire."

"Well my friend's sister is a friend to me, and a very pretty friend at that." My heart leaped Nico was cute but there was a guy back home.

"Well, actually there is this guy back home…. I think he's a demigod." Nico's face fell. "But we can still be friends!" I tried to sound cheery. He brightened up a bit.

"How 'bout I help you?"

"How can you help me? I don't have anything wrong with me." My eyes still stung from the tears.

"No you need help, what calms you?" I thought for a minute and the first thing that came to mind was the ocean. When I was younger my family would go up to Maine, and this room had the perfect sound of the waves crashing. It always calms me.

"The ocean." I said bluntly.

"Well then come with me." And Nico grabbed my hand and led me to the beach. And set a blanket down. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well… I'm from Frankfurt, Indiana, I love to read, I love doctor who, I have four sibling including Abby. I have 3 cats; I am a complete history nerd. I love learning about the Romanovs, World War 2, the civil war, the revolutionary war. I'm a complete oncer. I like this guy back home; he has blond with blue eyes, I'm positive he is a son of Hermes, and his siblings. My best friends are Emily and her cousin Josie, also there's Reilly, Gabby, my cousin Caroline, Rachael, and I really can't think of any more. But any way tell me about yourself."

As Nico told me about himself I couldn't help but start to drift off. He saw me nodding off but kept talking. At the end he told me to read, which I did gladly. So then I guess I really hit the hay while reading.

-Line Break-

After I woke up I saw Nico still was asleep. I got up, dusted the sand off of me, and walked to the dining pavilion. I got there and got pancakes like the wayfarer makes, and a caramel Frappuccino. Don't tell Abby she will kill me. But I guess I need to teach my new brother what happens when you give me caffeine. I checked the time; it was 8:00 I was surprised I was never up this early.

It was awhile until Abby and Percy came. I was already bouncing up and down in my seat. Percy was confused, as I noticed happens a lot, and Abby asked me what I had to drink. I said coffee and I sprinted away. I get real hyper when I have coffee so Abby got real mad. When I bounced back to the pavilion more people were there, so I go up on to the head of the area.

"Does anyone have a laundry basket?!" I screamed. Someone handed me a basket and I left. Although, everyone followed me. I put the basket down and started jumping it. I also started saying Tobias is a pretty princess.

Suddenly I heard Leo say "I like this one! We never ever have fun around here like this with caffeinated cute girls!" Percy glared probably older brother thing. But then I yelled I wanted blue dauntless cake and he perked up again, Percy has a thing for blue food.

Once I settled down I noticed something weird. Suddenly everyone was going towards the hill. There were some new kids. But when I got to the hill the kids were not who I expected. These kids I hadn't seen since at least a year and the other kids since last weekend. They were the last people I wanted to see. The guy I like and his siblings and my old crush and his siblings


	3. Family Times

**Sorry for the delay I've been busy and couldn't get to my computer. So yeah. **

I ran to Sam and Abbey ran to Henry. I jumped and hugged Sam and his siblings. I went down the line. From Sam, my old crush but like best friend, to his sister Sarah, one of my best friends, to Matthew, to little Luke, who I swept up and swung around. Abbey and I switched families.

I started with Henry's sister, Wendy. She was also one of my close friends even though being a few years older. I got to his little brother, James. I hugged him so tight.

"Where's my sweatshirt?" I whispered with a gleam in my eye. James laughed and told me we would get it. I laughed alongside and moved to Henry. I just smiled and hugged him, like I would never see him again.

"So," I turned to everyone. "Meet our friends!" I gestured to the two families. Before anything else happened there were glowing owls and doves.

"All hail Wendy, Henry, and James, Children of Athena! All hail Sam, Sarah, Matthew, and Luke children of Aphrodite!" I saw Annabeth tense at Luke, but let it slide. I was too excited to have my friends back.

-Line Break-

I knocked on the Athena cabin door. Annabeth answered.

"Hi Annabeth! I just wanted to talk to the Mills." I said cheerily.

"Ok Alex, come on in! They are still getting settled, but we need to take them back, so they can get clothes and things they need." She replied.

"Ok. Well Abbey and I still need to go home and so do the Swans, so I though since we are all close friends we could go together."

"Ok, so I will send them with you and you guys can go! Hey! Wendy, Henry, James! Alex is here for you! You all are going home for a bit! Come on!" James came out first and gave me a hug, then Henry came smiling at me, lastly it was Wendy who gave me a quick squeeze also.

"Alright who do we need to get now?" Wendy asked me.

"We gotta get my sister and the Swans." I replied. So we headed to the Aphrodite cabin, where my sister was already there talking to Piper and Sarah. "Hey guys!" I said cheerful. "We're goin' to grab stuff at home; Percy said we could take the chariot."

"Cool, I'll get the boys." Sarah said. And with that we were off.

-Line Break-

"Alright everyone we are gonna drop ya all off at your houses call our house when you are ready for me and Abbs to pick you up." I told them all. So we dropped everyone off and went home.

"Mom! We're home!" Abbey shouted. Everyone came running. First the girls they attacked us, then little Aaron. Lastly our mom and apparently step dad, still getting used to saying that, I mean he raised us with mom thinking we were his kids! How does someone find out their daughters aren't your daughters? No clue but he hugged us.

"We missed you so much! Where were you?" our mom asked, we didn't know how to tell them dad wasn't our dad.

"Well we were at a camp….. for people like us," I pointed between abbey and I. "A camp for half-bloods, you know children of the gods…." Then came the shocked faces. First all questions came flooding. Then get this Abbey yelled like almost screamed! She yells a lot but never this loud.

"Ok, mom first!" yelled my half the time timid twin.

"Ok, what do you mean and who's children are you if only one of us is your parent?" mom asked freaking out of worry.

"Well we're daughters of Poseidon so that means we aren't dad's daughters….." Then more chaos.

"Everyone quiet!" yelled our "dad". "What do you mean you're not my daughters? Laura explain!" dad wasn't gonna be happy, but I wanted to know how it happened also so yeah.

"Well the night before our wedding someone showed up looking for me. He looked just like you so I thought it was you. I guess not, so now the girls are demigods. But I had no idea. Please forgive me." Mom seriously looked like she would burst into tears.

"I forgive you, I don't think that was something someone should do though. That jerk. Ok just get your stuff we will see you, I promise I'm not mad just confused. Love you girls." Dad hugged us. And we went upstairs and grabbed everything we needed.

Abbey and I got outside just when we got the call. I was going to miss my siblings but who cares we will see them again.

We went to get everyone when Abbey spoke.

"Hey before we have to go off and grow up real quick lets go to the park!"

"Ok, but what park?"

"Well I was thinking our park?" Abbey said. There were many approvals and again we were off, but this time to get that one last bit of childhood left. I love my sister for the idea.


End file.
